


look after you

by wendywrites



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 17:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3659451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendywrites/pseuds/wendywrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaebum finds out about an injury that Jackson tried to hide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	look after you

A low moan escapes Jaebum's lips as he leans back into the cushion propped against the wall behind him. He flexes his toes, feeling phantom aches ripple through the appendages. Usually, this would be the handiwork of a particularly gruelling practice session, but with the group still on break, it's actually from a self imposed workout; it wouldn't do to get lazy. Plus, one gets the most out of relaxing after a period of intense activity.  
  
He's got his room–and most of the dorm with Jackson, Youngjae, Bambam, and Yugyeom out–to himself, the perfect setting for his secret habit. There's nothing illicit or weird about what he's doing, Jaebum reflects as he boots up his tablet, but somehow he can't help but want to keep this particular thing to himself.  
  
 _"Hello, I'm Jackson of JYP's new rookie group, GOT7. Pleased to meet you,"_ the younger man coos to the slightly apprehensive looking twin boys.  
  
Jaebum couldn't stop the grin from spreading across his face even if he tried. Idly, he wonders when the other man will stop introducing himself like that.  
  
 _"Uwa~"_  one of the little boys squeals, stomping his feet in excitement after Jackson does his infamous backflip. The other claps wildly, his eyes wide. Jaebum chuckles lowly as Jackson openly preens at the attention.  _"Again!"_  
  
Jackson, of course, does the flip again, but he flubs the landing a bit and ends up bumping his right leg against the end of the sofa. Jaebum's smile slips. Pausing the video, he exits full screen mode and checks the air date of the episode. After a few seconds of mentally calculating the filming date, a frown pulls at Jaebum's lips. It would've been right around the time Jackson had one of his worst dance practice days yet. Jaebum thought he noticed the other man favouring one leg, but Jackson shrugged off his concern when he brought it up. Back in the variety show, the comedian who invited Jackson over expresses similar worry, only for Jackson to make a joke out of it.  
  
 _"I'm twenty three this year; I guess I'm getting a bit old for this. 2PM-hyungs, I apologise for taking you lightly,"_  Jackson says with a deep bow to one of the many cameras set up in the living room. The comedian and the laugh track both enjoy his performance, and the twins are giggling and tugging at his hands, but Jaebum's good mood is gone.  
  
"God damnit, Jackson," Jaebum sighs, shaking his head.  
  
"I didn't even do anything!"  
  
Jaebum jumps in his seat, banging his elbows against the wall as he looks up to see Jackson pouting at him from the foot of his bed. "Couldn't you knock?" Jaebum sputters as he shoves his tablet under the covers none too subtly. Jackson narrows his eyes at the rectangular lump next to Jaebum's thigh.  
  
"I did, but you didn't answer. What are you hiding?" he asks, crawling onto the mattress, his gaze fixed on the LED light shining through the thin sheet.  
  
"I'm not hiding anything!" Jaebum's voice cracks slightly. "What did you come in here fo–Ya!"  
  
Jackson lunges forward, diving at the object beneath the sheet in the time it takes Jaebum to blink. Jackson holds the tablet under his body, making it difficult for Jaebum to pry it out of his fingers, so Jaebum switches tactics and starts attacking Jackson's sides with tickles. The younger man thrashes about, making Jaebum fear for him and for the tablet.  
  
"Let it go," Jaebum grunts, blinking as his hair falls over his face and sweat rolls into the corner of his eye.  
  
"No!" Jackson chokes out, but he immediately releases the device, if only to turn over and flip their bodies, holding Jaebum down by his shoulders. He's so caught off his guard, it takes him a moment to realise that Jackson's not looking down at him, but just to the left of his head. Jaebum follows his gaze as best as he can and he sees the tablet lying face up, playing the rest of Jackson's visit to the comedian's house; a smile slowly spreads across the other man's face.  
  
"Ahhh, you troublesome punk," Jaebum growls, sitting up and knocking Jackson off his lap. "You could've cracked the screen, " he says as he pauses the video.  
  
"Awww, what's got you so flustered?" Jackson simpers as he siddles up beside the older man.  
  
"Nothing," Jaebum grumbles, ignoring the warmth building in his cheeks.  
  
"It's alright, I get it. You can't get enough of the Wangster and need to seek out a suitable replacement when I'm out. I completely understand," Jackson nods sagely.  
  
"Oh, shut up," Jaebum punches him in the arm.  
  
"Owww, jeez, always the violence with you," Jackson rubs his arm with a wince. He's almost certainly playing it up- Jaebum didn't hit him that hard-but his expression is so uncannily similar to the one he pulled after he messed up his flip that it gives Jaebum pause. "Hey, are you okay?" Jackson frowns.  
  
"Yeah, are you?" Jackson blinks and tilts his head, looking confused. "Then again, what's the point in asking you when you refuse to be honest about it?" Jaebum mutters, turning away from him.  
  
"Uhhh, where the hell is this coming from, man?" Wordlessly, Jaebum picks up the tablet and moves the video stream back to when Jackson did his flip. "I still don't get it," Jackson says while scratching the back of his head.  
  
"That was filmed just before one of our dance practices, the one you kept messing up in."  
  
"I mess up dance practice all the time," Jackson shrugs.  
  
"I asked if your leg was bothering you and you said no," Jaebum frowns, grabbing at his hair in frustration.  
  
"It wasn't," Jackson insists, a matching frown forming on his face.

" _For fuck's sake, Jackson!_ " Jaebum slaps his palm against the wall, making the younger man jump.  
  
"Alright, so it did! Why are getting so fucking angry about it? I mess up my flips half the time anyway!"  
  
"Hiding an injury, no matter how minor, is a stupid thing to do! You could've made it worse!" Distantly, Jaebum is aware of the thinness of his bedroom walls and the presence of others in the dorm, and he knows that he should stop shouting, but he's too worked up to care.  
  
Jackson flinches, a wounded look twisting his face. "Because I'm such an idiot and a fuck up that I can't be trusted to gauge my own health?"  
  
"No, that's not what I said. Not what I meant," Jaebum heaves a sigh, all the fight going out of him when he realises that he's unwittingly struck a nerve.  
  
"You sure about that?" Jackson asks, his voice thick.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure," Jaebum nods, feeling abashed. He's come a long way in controlling his temper from his trainee days, but he clearly still has a ways to go. "Come here," he holds out his arms.  
  
Jackson huffs and turns up his nose, but still he shuffles into the older man's arms. Jaebum runs his hands up and down Jackson's back with his cheek resting against Jackson's head. Jackson wraps his arms around Jaebum's back, his fingers drawing idle patterns over the thin cotton of Jaebum's shirt. The two of them stay like that for a long time, listening to the sounds of their group members shuffling around in the other rooms.  
  
"I worry about you," Jaebum eventually mutters, breaking the silence.  
  
"No kidding," Jackson scoffs lightly, his warm breath tickling the skin of Jaebum's neck.  
  
"And I worry even more when you try to pretend like you're fine when you're not," Jaebum continues.  
  
"I honestly don't get what difference it would've made to tell you that my leg was hurting; we still would've had to keep practising anyway," Jackson says with a small shrug of his shoulders.  
  
"It matters to me. Even if I can't do anything about it, not knowing makes me feel worse, both as your leader and as your-your boyfriend," Jaebum says, the last word still awkward on his tongue; it's only been a month since they decided to give dating a try.  
  
"Unfair, you're exploiting my weak point," Jackson whines, squirming in his lap. Jaebum can feel him grinning against his neck.  
  
"I just want you to stop being upset with me, your  _boyfriend_ ," Jaebum teases. Jackson's squirming increases and he's dangerously close to taking this cuddle down an entirely different road. Jaebum catches Jackson's lips in a kiss, preparing to flip them back onto his mattress, when the door to his room opens.  
  
"By my count, the two of you are just about to hit your sappy, horny stage, so let me interrupt now to tell you that our food has arrived," Jinyoung says with his head popped into the room.  
  
"Does no one in this fucking house know how to knock?" Jaebum groans.  
  
"Believe me, I knocked, but I guess you were too preoccupied to notice," Jinyoung sniffs, giving a significant look at Jackson who is climbing out of Jaebum's lap, excited at the prospect of dinner.  
  
Jaebum opens his mouth to respond, but Jinyoung is already gone, and he didn't bother to close the door behind him. Jaebum sighs, knowing that he definitely has to get up now.  
  
"Come on, hyung," Jackson smiles, holding his hand out for Jaebum to take. "Let's go eat."  
  
Jaebum complies, the corner of his lips curling upwards. He keeps a hold on the younger man's hand even after he gets to his feet; Jackson's smile morphs into a full blown grin. Jaebum waits until they're in full view of everyone else before he wraps a hand around Jackson's back and dips him into a kiss.  
  
"Oh, come on, we're trying to eat!" Bambam protests.  
  
"Don't do out-of-character things like that, it's just awkward for everyone," Jinyoung groans.  
  
Jaebum's face is hot–and probably red–with embarrassment at his gesture, but Jackson's grinning from ear to ear, and that's all that matters.


End file.
